The Super Special Naruto's Christmas
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: Secret santa time in konoha! sasuke dresses up in a santa suit and everyone gets presents from people they hate! til the season to kill your enemies with gifts...fa la la la la...la la la la


Super Special Naruto: A Very Naruto Christmas

Featuring the Akatsuki and the Sand Sibs!

Twas the night before Christmas…

And all through the house…

Not a Japanese food was stirring…

Not even…

Ramen?

Naruto: Yay! It's Christmas! Well almost. It's five days away, but still.

Sakura: Merry Christmas Naruto!

Naruto: Merry Christmas Sakura!

Sakura: holding many presents Look how many I have! Want to help me carry them to the tree?

Naruto: Sure! Any for me?

Sakura: bitch slaps Naruto NOT YET NARUTO NOT YET

Naruto: Ow… that hurt.

Sasuke: Hey what's up guys?

Sakura: …SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE BACK! Wait a minute. How did you get back? How did you get away from Orochimaru? Why are you wearing a santa suit?

Sasuke: looks down at self I have no clue.

Naruto: You look weird. Hmmm…you're missing something…I know! grabs a beard and mustache and puts on Sasuke There we go!

Sasuke: Um…Naruto I do not think Santa has a black beard and mustache…

Naruto: That's the only ones I got!

Sakura: Why do you even have any?

Naruto: I have no clue.

Kakashi: That seems to be the one thing that everyone says that upsets nobody. Unlike moo…

I SAID TO STOP SAYING THAT!

Kakashi: See?

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke: Hi Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Merry Christmas! Why is Sasuke in a santa suit?

Sasuke: I have no clue.

…

Kakashi: See? The writer doesn't get mad when we say that! Unlike moo…

STOP SAYING MOO!

Kakashi: Well you write me to say moo.

I know. That's cuz I like to make you funny. Like this! poof

Kakashi: OH GOD IM NAKED IN THE SNOW! AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!!

Everyone: OH GOD MY EYES! THEY BURN!

HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S FUNNY poof

Kakashi: That was really embarrassing.

Ino, Shikamaru: Choji: Merry Christmas!

Naruto: Merry Saint Patrick's Day!

Ino: Wtf

Sasuke: Don't ask-

Choji: Hey Sasuke why are you wearing a santa suit?

Sasuke: I don't know. I don't know…

Sakura: Well I have some presents to put under the tree.

Ino: I have more.

Sakura: No I do!

Ino: I do!

Both: RRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(This scene was too graphic for audiences under the age of 21 so it will be replaced with this funny comic)

I know you can't see it. MORE ENTERTAINMENT FOR ME!!!

(It's the one with Itachi and Orochimaru where Itachi dropped Orochimaru's muffin)

Sakura: HAHAHA

Ino: Ow…

Sakura: runs to tree and puts presents under it

OK FOR THOSE WHO STILL DO NOT GET IT THERE IS A GIANT TREE IN THE MIDDLE OF KONOHA WHICH WAS CUT DOWN FOR A CHRISTMAS TREE. THAT IS WHERE EVERYONE PUTS THEIR PRESENTS. THE STOCKINGS ARE HUNG ON THE TREE FOR THOSE WHO ARE ONLY IMPORTANT. THE MAIN CHARACTERS. DUH. MOVING ON!

Naruto: Hey guess what! I found Ranmaru!

Ranmaru: Hey guys.

Everyone: WHAT? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

Naruto: Nooooooooooooooo…he works at the Curry of Life shop you twits.

Haku: Hello

Naruto: OK NOW YOU ARE SUPPOESED TO BE DEAD.

Haku: The writer wrote me back and anyway. In the funny things enemies are friends. Except for Itachi and Sasuke and Ino and Sakura. Watch.

Haku: HEY SASUKE! ITACHI IS OVER THERE!

Itachi: Hello my good brother!

Sasuke: has machinegun YOU BETTER beep RUN!!!

Itachi: OH GOD RUN!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!

Naruto:

Deck…the halls with bows of holly…falalalalalalalala!

Tis…the season to be jolly…falalalalalalalala!

Dawn we now our gay apparel…

Deidara: That's me!

Naruto: DEIDARA GET OFF THE STAGE!

Deidara: Ok...ok…

Kiba: HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO THE MAGICAL WORLD OF THE ELVES! STEP RIGHT UP TO PLAY! ONLY TEN BUCKS TO PLAY THE MAGICAL ELF SHOOTING GAME!

Naruto: Um…WTF?

Kiba: JUST TRY TO HIT THE MOVING ELF! IF YOU KILL HIM YOU GET A PRIZE!

Naruto: REALLY? COOL! gives Kiba ten bucks

Kiba: GREAT! NOW SHOOT THAT ELF! gives Naruto a shotgun

Note: The magical elf is Kabuto.

Naruto: Sweet! KABLOOM

Naruto: Damn it. KABLOOM

Naruto: Damn it. KABLOOM

Naruto: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?

Kiba: SORRY YOU ONLY GET THREE SHOTS! NICE TRY! GOODBYE!

Naruto: WHAT? OH CRAP.

Kiba: grabs shotgun. Waits for Naruto to leave

Kiba: KABLOOM

Kabuto: OH GOD MY SPLEIN!!! dies

Kiba: HAHAHA.

Nice shot.

Hinata: Naruto-kun guess what!

Naruto: What?

Hinata: Sorry, Naruto, but I'm going out with MoscowX.

Vigina3096: WHAT THE beep YOU GOD DAMN HIPICRIT! GIMMIE THAT MIKE BACK! wrestles MoscowX

LOL I wanted to put that in there.

Hmm…what to do next…Oh I know! Muahahahahahaha…

Kakashi: sees present for him under tree I really shouldn't…but who cares? Haha! A present for- opens it

WHAM!!!

Kakashi: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

That's what you get for trying to open the presents ahead of time.

(This happens every year)

And now…it's the Akatsuki Christmas!

Itachi: Um…Zetsu? GET THE beep OUT OF THE CHRISTMAS LIGHTS ALREADY! WE HAVE A TREE! NO! BAD TOBI! SIT TOBI! DON'T EAT THE KITTY! PWETTY KITTY!!!

HAHAHA

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino: Hello guys what's up?

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru: OMG

Note: Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are wearing Mrs. Santa suits which are like OMG THAT'S HOT kind of thing…yeah. I'm a girl so I don't know how to say it.

Naruto: HINATA YOU ARE HOT!

Hinata: OMG NARUTO CALLED ME HOT faints

Wow. Didn't see that coming.

Zabuza: Mphphmhph

And neither did I that.

Haku: Zabuza? I thought you went out get the lights put up…

Zabuza: TMHPG LIMPGHS AREMPH GOINMGP ANYWEMPGH.

Haku: Oh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zabuza: Imph nomph funnumph.

Naruto: Say…you forgot to put someone in here.

UNCH UNCH UNCH UNCH GAARA OF THE FUNK!

Naruto: Nevermind…

Gaara: Merry Christmas everyone.

Everyone: Merry Christmas sand sibs!

Gaara: Hey you forgot the star on top of the tree!

Naruto: Well we can't reach up there…

Gaara: uses sand to put star on top

Naruto: Thanks!

Gaara: Say…what ever happened to Kankuro?

Meanwhile:

Kankuro: using puppets to put on puppet show And so you see Bob, I never really cared about your mother. GASP how could you say such a thing? SHE MADE YOU COOKIES! mgpmhgtsgmgpgm

Gaara: Umm… WTF ARE YOU DOING???

Kankuro: Playing…with my puppets…uh…I mean…um… JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH!

Gaara: …I am surrounded by idiots…no…just one idiot.

Temari: Gaara wtf is Kankuro doing?

Gaara: I have no clue.

Kakashi: SEE?????

DON'T SAY IT….

Kakashi: M-

NO!

Kakashi: …

…

Kakashi: -oo.

OMG THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU DID THIS!!!

Kakashi: Merry Christmas.

Hahahahaha.

Finally it is time to open presents from the tree! Note: everyone from the entire series that matters is here now. Including Orochimaru. Muahahahahahaha… this is going to be awesome!

To Naruto: From Sakura

Naruto: Sweet! It's a summoning scroll for Kitsune! (foxes)

To Sakura:: From Kakashi

Sakura: Gasp! New training gloves for my medical training! Thanks!

To Kakashi: From Zabuza

Kakashi: Aw, it's a photo album from our battle…

Haha. Eyebrow-less freak.

To Haku: From Zabuza

Haku: You got me a set of secret senbon? OH THANK YOU MASTER!!!

To Tsunade: From Sakura

Tsunade: It can't be…the secret medicine you said didn't exist…it can bring people back from death…thank you so much Sakura!

To Gaara: From Kankuro & Temari

Gaara: GASP…

It's a puppy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Ino: From Sakura

Ino: How predictable…

Ton Ton: OINK!

To Shikamaru: From Choji

Shikamaru: What do you know…it's my favorite potato chips! YAY!

To Shino: From Hinata

Shino: What? A Bikochu? Impossible!

Hinata: I found it and I thought you might want one for just in case…

To Kiba: From Your Sister

Cool! A bag of special pills that enhance our strength even more than a soldier pill! Sweet! Thanks sis!

To Kakashi: From Writer

Kakashi: MILK!!! M-

KABLOOM

milk explodes

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HAHAHAHAHAHA MERRY CHRISTMAS

To Writer: From Kakashi

HMM I WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE…

Cool. I always wanted one of those demon wind shuriken thingys.

Kakashi: But…

poster ARMLESS NINJA'S CAN'T USE SHURIKEN

Huh? I am not-

SLASH

Ow…

Kakashi: Now you are!

Dude. I'm just typing. I have no arms. Duh.

To Hinata: From Naruto

Naruto…it's…it's…

Naruto: kisses Hinata

Hinata: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! faints

Naruto: HINATA? UH…whistles

To Jiraiya: From Orochimaru

OH COOL IT'S A-

PIE TO THE FACE! SPLAT

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Orochimaru: TAKE THAT! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hmmm…banana cream. You can't beat the classics!

To Naruto: From Savanna

Huh? Savanna sent me something? I thought she only came in for that fan fiction the writer wrote…

Savanna: Well, I thought it might be funny if I came for the Christmas special.

Naruto: But the third part hasn't come out yet! They don't know anything! Oops…

bitch slaps Naruto FUCK YOU BASTERD I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING SWEAR NOT TO SPOIL ANYTHING!!!

Naruto: screams like a little girl and runs for his life

YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!!!

Naruto: OH SHIT BITCH CRAP

SAY HELLO TO MA LITTLE FRIEND!

Naruto: OH GOD A SQUIRREL WITH A MACHINE GUN!!!

Savanna: NEVER! YOU WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME IF YOU WANT TO KILL HIM…

HEY WAIT! THAT'S THE…YOU JUST REVEALED THE FITH PART OF THE MYSTERY OF KONHA!!!

Savanna: Oops…

Jk.

Savanna: Thank god.

Savanna: Hey Naruto. Open your present already.

Naruto: NO. IT CAN'T BE! IT'S…

Continued in Part 4 of The Mystery of Konoha

MOVING RIGHT ALONG…

To Naruto: From Sasuke

Naruto: …so he even bothered to get me a present…

Sasuke: Yeah I did.

Naruto: SASUKE!!!

Sasuke: Dude did you not read like the first ten sentences? I escaped…wearing a santa suit…I HAVE NO CLUE WHY.

Naruto: IT'S… IT'S… AN XBOX 360!!! DUDE YOU ROCK!

Sasuke: I know.

AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…

Kakashi wearing a santa suit: HEY WHAT DID I MISS? HEY WTF IT'S NEW YEARS EVE ALREADY??? DAMN IT…LATE AGAIN…

LOL

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!

Oh and I lied. Not everyone was here.

Aoi, Kaiza, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and everyone else that wasn't here: YEAH. YOU FORGOT US.

OH CRAP. runs

THE END


End file.
